harrypotter2fandomcom-20200213-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Lucius Malfoy (b. 5 June, 1980) was a pure-blood wizardand the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black). The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1998 and was sorted into Slytherin house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became friends with Samantha White, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, and other fellow Slytherins, while he quickly developed a rivalry with Harry Potter. Biography Early life (1980-1991) Draco was the only child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families. Through his mother, Draco was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. Draco eventually married Samantha White and had two children, Scorpius and Tabitha Malfoy. Hogwarts years (1991-1998 ) First year When Draco went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1991, he met Harry Potter and Samantha White and her elder brother in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and Rubeus Hagrid, but otherwise acted in quite a friendly manner towards Harry Potter. Afterwards, on the Hogwarts Express, he offered his friendship to Harry as his father believed that Harry was a Dark wizard, and Draco wished to impress him and relay some interesting news home. However, Harry didn't like the attitude Draco expressed towards Ron Weasley, with whom Harry had already made friends, and also found that Draco reminded him of his cousin Dudley with his disdainful attitude. Thus, he turned him down, creating animosity that lasted through the rest of their schooling. Second year In his second year at Hogwarts, Draco attained the position of Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team. His father bought the entire team new Nimbus 2001s because of this, though Hermione Granger openly speculated that this was in fact what got Draco on the team at all. Draco responded angrily to this accusation, and called Hermione a "filthy little Mudblood," causing the Gryffindor Quidditch team to lash out at him; Ron tried to hex him to vomit slugs, but the spell backfired due to his broken wand. Third year Draco started off his third year by mocking Harry's reaction to the Dementors that were near Hogwarts that year searching for escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, despite being terrified of them himself. He also hinted at Black's crimes regarding Harry and his late parents, which Harry was unaware of for some time, and told him that if someone had betrayed and gotten his parents killed — as it was believed Black had done to the Potters — he would seek revenge. During the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint attempted to undermine Harry's performance by posing as Dementors — Draco standing on Goyle's shoulders — but they were all knocked over by Harry's first successful automatic Patronus Charm, clearly unaware that it was the effect the dementors had on Harry that he had a problem with rather than the dementors themselves. Fourth year In 1994, Draco attended the 1994 Quidditch World Cup with his parents and Samantha and Benjamin White from Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge's luxury box. He taunted Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger when a group of Death Eaters began terrorizing the campers, mocking theMuggles they were tormenting and implying that they would do the same to Hermione because of her Muggle-born status. During his fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, and, much to Draco's dismay, Harry was chosen as a champion despite being too young. Draco supported Cedric Diggory, passing out badges that could be made to read Potter Stinks and taunting Harry regularly, such as commenting that he was betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. Fifth year In 1995, Draco became a Slytherin prefect along with Samantha White. He was sure to mock Harry Potter for not receiving the same honour, as Gryffindor's prefects were Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He also wrote the lyrics to the demeaning song Weasley is Our King, which mocked Ron's abilities as Gryffindor Keeper. It was the invention of this song, as well as insulting Molly and Arthur Weasley and the late Lily Potterto Harry, Fred and George's faces, that prompted Harry and George Weasley to get into a fight with Draco and to violently assault him that resulted in the pair (as well as George's twin brother Fred) being banned from Quidditch, although their bans were later lifted after Dolores Umbridge's sacking from Hogwarts. Later in that year, Draco declared his love for Samantha and so did she. Sixth year By late 1996, Draco joined the Death Eaters, having replaced his incarcerated father. He bragged about having been given a mission to his fellow Slytherinstudents on his way to school on the Hogwarts Express. However, as the year dragged on, Draco became increasingly afraid that he would fail in his seemingly impossible task — to kill Albus Dumbledore. It is implied that Draco was expected to fail and that Voldemort assigned him the task with the intention of punishing Lucius Malfoy for his failure at the Department of Mysteries. The safety of his family rested on Draco's success with his mission. When Harry overhead some parts of Draco's conversation with his fellow Slytherins regarding about the mission, Draco used a Full Body-Bind Curse to paralyse Harry, and stomped hard on his face, crushing his nose, in revenge for imprisoning Lucius, causing Harry to hate Draco more than ever, while disregarding what Harry heard as unimportant enough to condemn him. Seventh year It is unknown whether or not Draco attended Hogwarts that year. It is possible that his last year was skipped in lieu of his duties to the Dark Lord, though since attendance became mandatory, it is also possible that he did attend as usual. During the Easter holidays, Draco was seen at home in Malfoy Manor with his girlfriend, Samantha White. He was called upon by his parents and aunt Bellatrix Lestrange to confirm the identities of Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were caught by a group of Snatchers led by Fenrir Greyback, but Draco showed great hesitation in doing so. When Hermione lied to Bellatrix under torture about Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Draco that was sent to fetch the goblin, Griphook, from the dungeons to get confirmation of the story. Later in the evening, the prisoners managed to escape, and Draco's wand was taken by Harry. Afterwards, Draco, Samantha and his family were detained to the Manor by Lord Voldemort.